megamitenseifandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Cixer
Re: P4 stats template question... Okay a lot of that was pretty TL;DR and not what I asked for because I was already convinced but okay. I already knew about the bikes but the way you were talking said that the Bike skills are actually associated with the Persona themselves? -- Zahlzeit 05:54, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :Okay so the bike skills are not Persona specific but now I'm confused. So do the bike skills take up slots on the Persona themselves or not? -- Zahlzeit 06:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) ::But if you decide to not learn them when you get the chance to, you will forever "miss" those skills? -- Zahlzeit 06:23, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :::In that case it's not going to be added.. for now. As for the Social Link skills, everyone gets them at 2, 4, 6, and 8? And which Persona learn them, the initials, the original ultimates, or the Golden ultimates? -- Zahlzeit 06:32, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I didn't want to add it because you still haven't given me a clear picture of how the skills are actually learned, obtained, and "relearned". All of the Persona don't share a moveset, that's why you have new Persona in the first place and why swapping is now a feature in P4G. Why did you even extend the skill list? There is no Persona that has 30 skills that are learned upon level up which is what you just did. -- Zahlzeit 18:07, July 10, 2012 (UTC) So let me get this straight. You get Social Link skills from 2-8 which can only be learned by the initial Persona and they are treated as regular skills, as in you cannot relearn them. The initials get mutated into the original Ultimates and etc. The new Ultimates do not learn these Social Link skills in any manner. Bike Skills are not related to the Persona at all (but where do their skills appear in?). If you do not choose to learn the bike skills at the first time you miss them completely. -- Zahlzeit 18:12, July 10, 2012 (UTC) :I'm not saying that they may be intentionally lying but indeed they could be spreading false information without actually knowing it. Now we doubt that the swapping Persona thing might be a rumor when before (and now mostly) this was "fact". :Do you honestly think a rank means anything on Gamefaqs? I'm a higher rank than both of them and I'm no more credible than the next guy. And I'm not dissing Gamefaqs users in general, I don't know why you came to that conclusion. :Yeah, I did say you should find information but I don't remember if I neglected to mention but not only information, but sources with that information. Legit sources. How is it "obviously" truth? -- Zahlzeit 05:52, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::Just because you specifically have been on only been on a few sites, including Gamefaqs, don't mean it wasn't a universal topic of discussion. Like I said, I'm a higher rank than both of the people you linked and even I know the GameFaqs ranking system means absolutely nothing. ::And hurr I can say that I'm quoting the game when I say you're outright wrong. Man, you need to not be so naive. Whether you would be wrong or not is not the problem but the consequence because spreading false information is one of the worst things you can do, whether intentional or not, knowingly or not. « Zahlzeit 18:47, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::no it does not make me feel better i am still mentally ravaged by that verbal beatdown you gave me « Zahlzeit 18:56, July 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::I read those edits and I didn't calll you by any names, so there. « Zahlzeit 19:05, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::But I didn't call you any names, so there. I think you are just being a slightly bad guy. :::::What bias of mine about GameFaqs are you talking about? You mean the ranks? Because they really don't mean shit, like I said, speaking as an FAQ writer and an even higher rank myself. :::::What information on the wiki is sketchy? I dare you to point out sketchy information, hombreee :::::Errors can becomes editted, but the effect is same. The reader probably won't check back the next day to see if the edit has been changed. Even so, lots of people hold wikis in high regard it's good that we at least try to match their expectations. :::::As for a citation needed note or something, I was actually already going to do that whenever you will start to add the information. « Zahlzeit 19:12, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :::::no i like it this way, I noticed you get flustered easily and you like to call honest people bad names. And all I undid was your template edit because it was shit. Also I already made the template a long time ago, but admittingly I just had to make a tweak just now. « Zahlzeit 19:28, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Re:Tenperance Hrm, this is kind of hard to explain so excuse me if you don't understand. Well for starters, it's kind of insignificant and not relevant, even for Trivial information. Secondly even though people might not notice it, it's still something they can infer on their own (..eventually) because the image, which is portrayed at the very top of the page, is right in front of them. Trivial information is trivial sure but in my opinion it should be things that you probably wouldn't have known without people pointing it out because a lot of Trivia focuses on missed details in the games (which is not always in front of you) or things that are behind the scenes. For example, one may not know how ironic Hariti and Honda working together is because not everyone is familiar with Hariti's tale or how the ships in Strange Journey are based off the Landmasters in Damnation Alley, because some people have not seen that movie or even heard of it. « Zahlzeit 22:55, July 15, 2012 (UTC) :How did you "fix" it? « Zahlzeit 01:25, July 16, 2012 (UTC) http://megamitensei.wikia.com/wiki/File_talk:On_the_question_of_Kanji%27s_sexuality.jpg « Zahlzeit 01:40, August 27, 2012 (UTC) Re: IP Bans Sorry was away. I just did it, I think only admins have that power. « Zahlzeit 16:25, September 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Imbalance Your reasoning doesn't make a single sense. If we talk about it in the lead prose, should we mention all other appearances as well? Not all our readers know about those entities via Persona 3 or 4. I didn't undo some of your edit because those entities appear exclusively in Persona 3 or 4 and is justifiable. -- Inpursuit (talk) 01:48, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Necroposting When the last response to a topic was over a month ago (or in this case, six months ago), and you don't have new, vital information that completely changes (or even resolves) things, please don't respond. Responding to "dead" topics is known as necroposting, and if you have nothing to add or are just trying to rekindle an old discussion for the sake of it, don't. If you do want to continue discussing this particular topic, you can easily start a forum page if you should so desire (since I actually do doubt we'd be able to reach any sort of conclusion that we could use in the article without it being fanwank; therefore it probably wasn't appropriate for the talk page after we established that, yes, they are the same thing, which was the initial question.) Sorry for the trouble.--Otherarrow (talk) 02:33, June 20, 2013 (UTC)